Arthur vs Binky
by NocturneD
Summary: Binky is back to bullying again to gain the attention of the new female member of the Tough Customers. Arthur can't take it anymore and stands up to Binky for taking his cupcake. Now a fight is on for Friday. Will they settle their differences before hand?


Arthur vs. Binky

By NocturneD

Note: Just because...

Warning: Contains violence and some swearing. Do not write in the reviews saying how could I write this? Or am I sick. I don't care. It's for for fun. Don't like don't read. Also don't give me crap saying this would not happen or the characters are out of character. That's why its fanfiction, you want them in character watch the show.

* * *

Day in... Day out...

It was the same old thing everyday. Binky Barnes was trying to be a bully again to impress a new member of the Tough Customers named Sandy. A cat girl with yellow fur and blond messy hair, wore mostly black hoodies and blue jeans from the first day he met her. She was about ten years old but was held back a grade for unknown reasons. Many rumors floated around her like she beat up another kid and made him eat his own boogers. Or cutting some girls hair off and gluing it onto her face. The other children kept their distance from her. Leaving her mostly to herself until Molly challenged to her a fight one day, Sandy kicked her butt though.

Binky thought to himself while he watched her from two lunch tables over, "She might notice me if I act like a jerk." Stupid thinking Binky.

Just then Arthur was passing by with his lunch tray minding his own business. Binky eyed the cupcake on Arthur's plate. A smile grassed the bulldog boy's face as he grabbed it.

Arthur quickly noticed, "Hey!"

"You snooze you lose." Binky laughed then took a huge bite out the cupcake.

"Binky you better cough up another seventy-five cents for that!" Arthur warned.

"Or what?" Binky stood up as he finished the last of the pastry. His size always intimidated the other kids and he always used it to his advantage. He was expecting Arthur to turn the other way, but not this time.

"I'm done Binky." Arthur growled.

"Huh?" Binky blinked. "You're done with what?"

"I'm done with you! You fat slug!" Arthur shouted.

Just suddenly the entire cafeteria either gasped or paused. Watched as the two students eyed each other down, still amazed that Arthur insulted Binky.

"What?" Binky growled. "Did you say?"

"I called you a fat slug!" Arthur repeated.

"Well why don't you put your money where you mouth is then?" Binky gripped the collar of Arthur's shirt.

"HEY!" Sandy shouted as she walked up to Binky, "Hands off of him."

Binky fumed as he loosened his grip on Arthur's collar. "Fine. But I still want to cream him!"

"Wow...You're using threats a third grader would use." Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Uh. I am in the third grade." Binky paused. Then he focused back on Arthur. "I want to fight the little pipsqueak here. Next Friday after school." The large kid turned around and walked away.

"Oh man he's going to kill me." Arthur moaned.

"Where the hell are the teachers to prevent all of this stuff?" Sandy looked around. Then she focused back onto the aardvark with the yellow sweater. "Tell you what. I'll help you train to fight that tub of lard."

"You will?" Arthur smiled.

"Sure. For some reason, he gives me the creeps." Sandy shivered.

"I really appreciate you helping me. But how am I going to be able to beat him with only two weeks to train?" Arthur asked.

"You just leave that to me." Sandy put her hand on Arthur's shoulder and smiled.

**Monday**

Arthur started out with a simple jog with his dog Pal right beside him. Binky sat and watched wrestling all day.

**Tuesday**

Arthur started jumping rope along DW who encouraged him but kept losing count. Binky was sitting on his couch not wearing any pants.

**Wednesday**

Sandy set up a punching bag for Arthur to practice on. Binky was too lazy to even to change the channel.

**Thursday**

Arthur started getting the hang of punching and kicking on the training bag that he put one hundred and ten percent in. Binky ate some spicy nachos and was on the toilet for most of the day.

**Friday**

Arthur practiced in the swimming pool at the youth center. Binky was too busy watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

**Saturday**

Arthur then spared with a few pros at the boxing gym to help him out. Binky ripped a big hole in his underwear and did not care.

**Sunday**

Arthur was granted a day of rest but still decided to walk around the neighborhood. Binky somehow wrote 'boobs' on a calculator and laughed for the entire day.

**Monday **

Arthur started training again, this time practicing throwing sand bags to pretend they were Binky. Binky on the other hand was still laughing about the calculator.

**Tuesday**

Sandy told Arthur to drink raw eggs, he threw it up after trying it. Binky was still laughing at the calculator.

**Wednesday**

Arthur started lifting weights. Binky made a pillow fort and farted in it.

**Thursday **

Arthur put in some last-minute training, he actually had some muscle to him. Binky threw chocolate pudding at the wall for some reason.

**Friday...**

The big day...

Half of the school was out in the playground. Circled the two children cheering for a victor. Arthur was still throwing some air punches for practice while Binky tried cracking his knuckles to intimidate Arthur out of the fight. But the smaller child was not budging.

"Hey where are the teachers at to stop this thing?" Francine asked.

"Mr. Ratburn is in the crowd collecting bets." Buster pointed out. "Mr. Haney is cheering in the front row."

"Wow. This school sucks." Sandy frowned.

"You're telling me." Rattles held up a video camera to record the fight. "I'm putting this up on Youtube when it's over."

Suddenly the fight started. Arthur and Binky slowly walked towards each other and eyed each other down. Binky growled, Arthur removed his glasses and tossed them to Brain. Then looked back up at the bulldog boy.

"You're dead meat." Binky growled and shoved Arthur.

"You look like a big bitch to me." Arthur shoved back. The kids gasped and started cheering for the fight to start.

Binky took the first shot and gave Arthur a big right hook. The aardvark spun around to gain his balance while he rubbed his cheek. It hurt but he shook it off. Arthur then raced over to the larger boy and kicked him straight in the chest with all of his might. Binky fell over as he got the wind knocked out of him. Arthur waited for Binky to get back up while the children cheered.

The bulldog boy growled as he pushed himself back up and rushed over to Arthur. But the aardvark countered by tripping Binky. His puffy face met the hard gravel, but this did not stop him from trying again. Binky took another swing as he got up and hit Arthur in the shoulder, only for Arthur to counter with an uppercut. The fight continued with Arthur making counters and dodging, but still Binky had an advantage because of his size.

Then the fight started getting dirty as Binky threw a trash can at Arthur and it hit him in the torso. The smaller boy fell onto his back and rolled to recover quickly. Binky tried to do a splash by jumping on top of Arthur only for him to move just in time. Binky quickly got up to grab hold of Arthur to start punching him over and over.

"You're finished Arthur." Binky smirked.

Arthur while bleeding from his nose, head butted Binky in his face. Binky let go and covered his broken nose and grunted, almost like was going to cry.

"You don't get it Binky." Arthur growled. He then punched Binky again and again. Binky threw another punch only for Arthur to grab hold and toss Binky on the ground. Binky tried to swing again. "This is no playground." Arthur breaks Binky's arm with a satisfying crunch as the bigger kid wailed in pain.

"It's an operating table!" Arthur then twisted Binky's other arm until he heard a snap. "And I'm the surgeon!"

"Hey that's cool Arthur! Just like in the Dark Bunny Returns!" Buster cheered.

"KILL HIM!" The school's principal cheered.

Arthur then broke Binky's leg so he could not put up anymore of a fight. The aardvark then straddled the bulldog's chest and started wailing on him. Binky's head turned left then right with every forceful punch until he blacked out.

Arthur then looked up at the teachers who looked down at him. His fellow classmates as well, as they roared and clapped for Arthur's victory. After the fight, everyone congratulated on a good fight. They're tired of Binky's crap for a long time and finally someone did something about it. It was a happy day for everyone, except Binky who laid unconscious on the school playground until Monday rolled around. After that someone finally cared enough to call an ambulance to take Binky away.

Later that day, Sandy gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek and became his close friend, or girl friend whatever you feel works best. Rattles became the new leader of the Tough Customers. The teachers were fired for allowing a fight between two children to happen. It was not all bad for Binky though, even if he's wrapped up in a body cast from head to toe, he got to stay home and watch My Little Pony.

The End...

* * *

Note: There you go, wanted to write another Arthur story for awhile and here it is. Oh yeah that last bit was from the animated two parter Batman movie called the Dark Knight Returns.


End file.
